


Paybacks Are A Bitch

by LukeJames



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at writing summaries. Maura gets back at Jane for teasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks Are A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> AN - First time writing Rizzles but i'm currently hooked on them. I will get around to updating my other stories but this one shot wouldn't leave me alone.  
> Enjoy and let me now what you think.

Detective Jane Rizzoli strutted into the police department, wearing her signature black slacks, black boots, a white button up and black blazer.

As she started towards her desk she overheard her name and after a quick scan of the bullpen, her eyes landed on a group of officers standing around, glancing her way every few seconds.

"Whoever looses has to ask Rizzoli if the rumours are true.”

She glanced at her desk and then to the group of men, mentally weighing the options. Noticing the amount of paperwork she chose the lesser of the two evils and made her way towards the men in uniform.

"Something you wanna ask me?" Her told was demanding and cold.

"Umm," They all exchanged nervous glances as they waited for someone to say something, anything.

When the silence was broken, not by any of the law enforcers but by the ringing of Jane’s phone.

 _I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me_

Jane’s eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks as everyone in hearing range turned to look in her direction, the surprise evident as they realised it was her phone.

As she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she answered the call without bothering to look at the caller ID, already knowing who was calling.

“My ringtone, really?!” She threw her free arm up in frustration as she thought of ways to get her girlfriend back.

“I told you not to tease me but you didn’t listen and as you always love to remind me, paybacks are a bitch.” Maura’s amusement was clear and the brunette couldn’t help but chuckle as she shook her head fondly.

“Do you have something for me or did you just call to make a point?”

“I definitely have something for you but that’ll have to wait until we get home.”

She bit her lip and turned her back to the guys she had forgotten were there “I meant the case.” She hissed.

“The DNA came back positive, your suspect did rape the victim.”

“Thanks,” Jane’s voice was low when she spoke again, the tone causing shivers to run down Maura’s spine - the good kind “and remember paybacks are a bitch.”


End file.
